Hatter's Doll
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Blood lied when he said Alice was the first foreigner he met. He was the husband of one and a father of a lovely daughter. What are the concequences of keeping your pride and joy isolated and then try to destroy what makes them happy? One-shot. contains an OC


**Hi guys. So I made up this One shot quite a while ago and finally completed it and thought it would be great to have one completed thing in my profile thing. So here it is.  
**

**I only own the story and Rose**

* * *

**Hatter's doll**

It was autumn when it happened. At night, during a midnight tea party at the hatter's. He was just there with his family. He had been lucky enough to be married to a foreigner, and had a child, whom he was holding. Only recently he helped a role holder escape the prison realm. The march hare, now residing in the mansion as the second in command of the hatter mafia. The foreigner woman was in great fear of the consequences. The Jokers, they were o the hunt for the hare who broke the rules. He shattered a clock. The clock of a role holder, thus erasing a role from the game, and a destroyed a living source of the sort of pawns of the game. Everything was quiet, then it happened all too fast.

A gun shot was fired, aimed at the Hare. But it did not hit him, it only just missed, but instead, hit the heart of the woman who the hatter had fallen so madly in love with. Everything was in chaos, the hatter's daughter, who was only three at the time, was screaming in fear and upset of what had happened. She had not quite grasped the severity of it, even as she grew up. Her mother was never to come back. Not ever. Because, the foreigners are fragile, like a rose, or one of her father's tea cups: If the petals were pulled apart, the bloom would be dead. If the fine china were to be dropped, it would certainly break. If a heart that belongs to someone not from this world were to be shot with a bullet, or the person was left to bleed out, or was slowly dying, they would leave. Half of the mansion was burned to the ground. A few months after the incident, Blood found the group of faceless behind it, who were sent out by someone to kill Elliot, which didn't stop Blood from avenging his love. Now, he had to think of a way to make sure his daughter was safe, for the rest of her life.

** 7 years later**

It was surprisingly warm at the mansion. Inside, a little girl was running down the halls. A small, eleven year old girl with black waist length black hair, slightly curled bangs almost covering her wide bottle green eyes. Pale skin covered by a white shirt, a green dress with a red ribbon round her waist. Black Mary-Janes pounding on the red carpets until she made it to the room she was looking for, and with a little knock  
"It's open" and the young girl walked into the huge office of the hatter. The said man was busy at his desk, signing documents that were a load of important nonsense according to the girl. She timidly stepped over and cleared her voice.  
"Um...daddy? " she asked.  
"Yes?"  
_"Oh joy. She's came back to be a nuisance. "_ he thought, not looking up from his work.  
"Can you...can you play a game with me?" The little girl asked. She never did like asking, but she just wanted some time with her father. Even if he was to just hold her hand, or would hug her while he got rid of the monsters under her bed, that would have been enough. Blood slammed his hand on the desk, standing up and gave the girl a menacing stare.  
"Rose, if you have time to play games, you have time to study. " He said, sternly. Rose shifted backwards a little, frightened about what would come.  
"But...I don't want to...to be the new Hatter." she said. And what she feared had happened. Within seconds she was sprawled along the floor a burning pain at the side of her face from where Blood's hand had hit her. She started to sit up, a few tears starting to form in her green orbs.  
"You're nothing but a nuisance. You WILL become the next hatter when need be, which you know fine well could be soon. Now go! " He ordered. Rose got and ran off, crying as she ran out to the gardens. Just as Elliot, who appeared to have heard the whole thing, walked in.

"Blood...don't you think you're too hard on the kid? I mean , she's not going to be the new boss any time s-"  
" I don't have the time right now Elliot."  
"...Well, I think you should make some time soon. Come on Blood. It's the kid's birthday in a few days. Are you just gonna shut yourself in and away from her?" Elliot asked, getting a glare from a now enraged hatter.  
"Are you trying to tell me how to be a good father for Rose?" He growled. Elliot said nothing, and left.

In the garden, Rose was dancing around, dancing like no one was watching, and no one was other than the odd maid and butler who were walking by.  
"La, la la, la la la, la la, la la, la, la la la la, la la la." She sang to the tune of Greensleeves. Rose loved this particular part of the garden. It was around the back, just outside the woods which her father allowed no one into. Rose heard shouting and decided to see what it was. It was Elliot. The twins had been slacking off again. Rose never really knew the twins. She was always kept away from them, not even allowed to have tea with them at midnight tea parties. All she knew was their names, and how to tell them apart. The blue was Dee. And the red one was Dum. Elliot's shouting stopped and he walked through the gates and through the gardens of the mansion, catching a glimpse of the small girl at the corner of his eye. He looked at her and gave her a smile and a wave, receiving one back. The young Dupre girl snuck down to the gates after she was sure Elliot couldn't see her.

"H-Hello." she stuttered. The two boys looked at her and were almost surprised to see her.  
"Isn't she Boss' kid?" The red boy asked.  
"She must be..." The boy in blue said, then turning to the ten year old girl.  
"Hello." He said with a smile. Rose smiled back with a little blush. They weren't that bad. The boys were about her age, maybe a year older. She didn't understand how they could be dangerous other than the holding of axes.  
"Why are you standing outside the gates?" she asked.  
"Well...that's our job. To guard the gates." Dee said.  
"Yeah. It's no fun... But it's going to be our break soon."  
"Yeah. Say, brother, why don't we let our friend come with us?" Dee asked.  
"Go where?" Rose asked.  
"Away from here. We can go on a little hunt in the woods!" Dum said, opening the gate a little for her to get out. She was hesitant to do so, but in the end, she gave into temptation and went outside the mansion gardens with the two boys, who both took a hand of hers each, and ran through the many trees in the woods surrounding the mansion. It was bliss. The first time in years through her tiny life that she was able to enjoy herself like the little girl she was when her mother was alive. Ever since her mother died, Blood gave her too many boundaries of where she was to go and what she was to do and who she was to see and what she was to take or give. Her father had basically confiscated any forms of freedom she could have, and now, she was enjoying a bit of rebellion against him. The sounds of music which sounded familiar filled her ears and before she knew it she was outside an open space filled with many colourful buildings and many other things that she did not know the name of. While the trio were running, they bumped into the leg of someone. He had pink hair and cat ears and tail to match, and wore a black tank top and shorts, and two socks which varied in length. The boy looked to be older than them by about three or four years.

"huh?" the boy turned and looked down to reveal a golden cat eye with a triangle underneath."Oh! It's you guys! Say, who's your friend?" He asked.  
"She's boss' kid." The twins answered.  
"Really? Cool! The name's Boris."  
"My name is Rose, Ro-"  
"Wait, lemme guess what your dad called you...Rose Tea Dupre?"  
"How did you know that? Can you read minds?! " Rose asked, excitedly. Boris and the twins laughed more at her reaction than the name.  
"It sounded like something that your dad would have called his kid if it was a girl. So, did you guys want to come in the park?" Boris asked with a smirk. The three nodded. Boris beckoned them to follow as they went right round the park and through an entrance in the back. The place was huge. Bigger than the mansion. Rose's face lit up at all the different rides and games and other things.

"So, which ride first? " Boris asked.  
" Why don't we go on the fast rides?" Dum asked, pointing to a nearby roller coaster. Rose looked at it and was frightened by how fast it went.  
"I like your style. Dee, you in?" Boris asked. Dee was about to agree, but saw the look on Rose's face.  
"Uhh...I think I'll stay with Rose. I don't think she wants to go on that ride." He said. Boris and Dum shrugged and left the two alone to queue up for the ride. Dee took Rose's hand and ran with her to the queue for the tea cups.  
"Why did you stay with me? Didn't you want to go with Boris and your brother? " Rose asked.  
"But it would look bad if we left you on your own, or took you with us. You looked like you were scared to go on that ride." He said. Rose blushed a little as the two went on one of the teacups, waiting for them to start spinning. He gave up going with his twin and friend just because she was too scared to go on. She did feel a little bad about it. Upon sitting down one of the rotating cups, the duo noticed that their feet couldn't reach the bottom of the ride which was quite funny to them. The ride itself was a completely new experience for Rose. She loved every moment of it, even the annoying hair blowing into her face. By the time they were both off, Boris and Dum were waiting for them. They were on all sorts after that. The ferris wheel, the Merry go round, where Rose learned the park owner's name, they even tried knocking down all of the milk bottles at one of stalls, which failed but it was still a good laugh. Now, they four were sitting on a bench with ice cream.

"So, did you have fun here Rose?" Boris asked. Rose nodded furiously.  
"I did! I never want to leave here!"  
"Oh really? We'll see about that when we get home then, won't we, Rose." They froze as the saw an enraged Blood who had Elliot behind him.  
_"Please don't do something you'll regret."_ Elliot thought. The hare had seen Rose leave with the twins earlier but thought nothing of it thinking it would have done her some good to get outside the grounds of the mansion for a while. This did not go down well with Blood when he found out.  
"Well, don't just sit there, come along." Blood said, narrowing his eyes. Rose bowed her head as she slid off the bench and walked over to her father,  
"You are for it young lady." He said. Rose stopped halfway, looking up at him with a tear stained yet determined face.  
"I'm not going." She choked. This was a surprise to the hatter. He never once seen nor heard his little girl being so stubborn.  
"What did you say?" he growled. Rose narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  
"And you can't make me be the new hatter." Blood was furious. He had his hand up in the air, ready to slap her like he did before, but then, there was a diversion.  
"Dupre. I don't think there are meant to be any territorial negotiations. So why are you here?" The park owner dressed in yellow asked.  
"To bring back the useless gate keepers and my d-Oh you sly little..." The mafioso said, after noticing the group of four had ran off.  
"The little girl with Boris is yours? I'd never have guessed, she looked as though she was having a ball." Gowland said, not understanding how ticked off Blood was.  
"I don't have time for this Mary! Elliot, search the park!" the hatter said, leaving the park's grounds to check the woods.

"Okay guys, you gotta run from here, I gotta explain to the old man what's going on" Boris said. They were at the back entrance of the amusement park, out of breath from sprinting away from the ready to explode hatter.  
"Thanks Boris." Dum said as the twins ran with Rose in tow.  
"Where should we go?!" Rose asked.  
"The circus! Boss won't think we'd take you there!" The twins said, picking up their speed. Rose was trailing behind them as they raced through the forest of doors. The sounds of the amusement park were getting fainter and fainter by the minute until there was silence. The boys stopped against a tree, gaining their breath. By the time she caught up with them, Rose felt sick from the amount of running she had done.  
"You...*huff*...okay?" Dee asked. The little girl shook her head as she gasped for air.  
"W-we're near the circus, I think." Dum said.  
"Wait 'til w...we catch our breath." and so they waited for five or so minutes before moving. They were just about to enter the circus grounds when

"Where do you think you're going?" And the kids froze. Behind them was an infuriated hatter with a gun. He fired in the little space between Rose and Dee. Rose was pulled away by Dum as his brother jumped away from it. The older man thought of something, and smirked, looking to Dee.  
"So, you're the maggot who had gotten quite friendly with my daughter. Yes?" The boy in blue nodded.  
"Hm. It is, rather "cute" that you were. She seems to have taken a liking to you." Rose was quivering in fear. What was her father up to?  
"Tell me, do you lover her?" Blood asked the boy. Dee's hands balled into fists. He knew what was to happen. He could lie, and live. or...  
" I do love her." He said, sobbing. Blood's smirk grew.  
"Well, Rose, maybe this shall teach you why you should never disobey me." he said, holding his gun up to where the blue twin's clock was.  
"DEE!" "BROTHER!" The other two roared as the head of the mafia pulled the trigger. Dee had his eyes closed, waiting for something to burn right through his skin. But it didn't. Instead, he felt someone's arms holding on to him, and there was a deadly edged his eyes open and saw Rose smiling at him with teary eyes looking distantly. Then blood had started to pour from her mouth before she slid down to the ground and collapsed. His clothes were covered in blood, and then he looked at the body of the Dupre girl and he could not breathe. There she laid, a big patch of blood soaking her clothes and the ground beneath. Her eyes lost all colour and her open mouth was like a bowl full of blood.

"...Rose..." Blood said, in utter shock and disbelief of what just happened. The tiny girl, who knew she was different from everyone, took the bullet that was meant for Dee.  
"Wh-why isn't she a clock yet?" Dum asked, a hurt voice from trying to choke back sobs.  
"She...she was a foreigner. A person who treats life as an important treasure as they can never come back. Like roses and fine china, they are beautiful, yet they are easy to destroy." He said, kneeling down on the ground, lifting the lifeless body of his little girl and held it close to him. He took his hat off, and buried his face into the dead girl's head. The twins watched as the hatter cry, which never happened before.  
"My my. You certainly made a mess." Said a voice. Blood looked up and growled through his tear stained eyes.  
"This is your fault, Joker. You sent the assassins to kill the March Hare but instead killed my wife. It's your fault that I made sure my child would not be able to do things like she would have if her mother were alive. It's your fault that she's dead!"  
"Dead she is. But, maybe there is something I can do..."

** 4 years later**

Alice was sitting at the large table outside her new home at hatter mansion with the twin gatekeepers, the March Hare and the hatter. It was a brilliant twilight night, and she has become rather accustomed to having tea at night. Although, the night had ended quicker than usual, and Blood retired like he a, ways did, but Alice noticed something. Whenever he said he was going to sleep, he would go into a room which he always locked and forbade anyone to go into before he actually did what he said. And sometimes, she would see Dee walking into the same room, with his own key.

"Elliot, that room Blood goes into, do you know what's in it?" Alice asked. Elliot looked at her and sighed.  
"I thought you would have noticed. I do know of what's in there, and I would rather the boss would tell you in his own time." He said before leaving. The twins went back to their posts. Alice heard stories of how the twins were given the nickname "The Bloody Twins". It was because of the death of a friend of theirs, who was also a foreigner, and they kill in order to never forget whoever it was. Alice started to walk through the halls of the mansion to her bedroom where she saw the door that Blood always had locked was opened. She opened her door a little so that she could hide in case he was to come out.

"I will be back in a few moments, so I'll keep the door open a little for you. " She heard him say as he walked off down another hall. Alice saw this as her chance to find out what was behind the mystery of the room. She quietly walked in and was stunned. In the room, was full of roses of many in many vases, with the odd snowdrop or two in each of them. There was an old gramophone on a table with a music box next to it. In the centre, was a small table with two chairs, which was set out for some sort of tea party for two. Two tea cups were filled with the hot liquid. One chair was occupied. There sat a motionless girl in a red dress adorn with roses and diamonds, something similar to what Vivaldi would wear. Long, raven black hair with a crown of roses and snowdrops round her head. Two distance and dead looking green eyes staring into space. On the throne like chair that the girl was on, a golden plaque which had a message engraved.

"Here sits the forever living doll Blood Tea Dupre, foreigner daughter of the role holder Blood Dupre and the deceased foreigner wife Marian Dupre, who had tragically died in and accident"

Alice was lost for words. This was a living doll of Blood's daughter? She was told she was the only foreigner he encountered. Suddenly, the sound of a music box playing Greensleeves was playing in the room, and the eerie sound of a little girl humming the tune can be heard. Alice looked around and saw that the gramophone was playing, and that candles which were lined in the room were starting to flicker ever so slightly, disturbed by her presence. Alice was about to leave when her head met the end of the famous rose adorn weapon of the hatter.  
"Let's be clear that no one, breaks the hatter's rules. You are no exception"

** BANG**

* * *

**...I feel literally no remorse for Blood whatsoever in this, I seriously see him as a heartless guy. But...Dee...I feel bad for writing this now. jeeze. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this one shot. it was pretty long to write, for me anyway. ****  
**


End file.
